Only One Chance and
by viridianaln9
Summary: One-shot Thorin survived the battle but he still banished Bilbo. He had many times to see him and be with him, he refused each time. The last time is wasn't his choice but Bilbo's.


**Only One Chance and….**

Summary: **One-shot** **Thorin survived the battle but he still banished Bilbo. He had many times to see him and be with him, he refused each time. The last time is wasn't his choice but Bilbo's.**

Note: **So I think this will be my first angst fic, this idea has been in my mind for a while and I needed to get it out.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies. I don't own Sherlock it belongs to Sir Conan Doyle and both Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Only One Chance and… (You Blew It)**

After the Battle of the Five Armies as it had been coined by all the other writers around Middle Earth, who wrote it in their history later on. The King Under the Mountain and his heirs had survived.

Bilbo had been incredibly happy to know that his sacrifice had been worth it. In the Healing Tent where he was since he had been injured by both the rock at his head and a knife at his leg, Thranduil had been kind enough to heal him. Dwalin had come and told Bilbo that until he was done healing he had to leave, for Thorin wanted him gone. It was as if a spear had been thrown at his heart and pierced it.

"He just saved your King's and Heir's lives." Thranduil told him.

"Bilbo is a traitor to Erebor." Dwalin said and left the room. Thranduil and Gandalf turned to him.

"Oh my dear Bilbo." Gandalf said. "I should go…"

"No, no if that is what he thinks than until Thranduil tells me I'm alright I want to go home Gandalf."

"Very well." Gandalf told him.

#

Two weeks later Bilbo left back to the Shire without saying goodbye to the other Dwarves only to Bard his family and the Elves. Thranduil treated him with kindness.

"He is a blind fool, not to see what selfness of love you did for him." Thranduil told him.

"I don't hold it against him; I wish him all the happiness in the world." Bilbo replied as he and Gandalf were leaving the Mirkwood.

"Oh Bilbo the Magnificent." Thranduil said and kissed him in the forehead.

"Oh Elven King, thank you for everything."

"You shall always be an elf-friend."

#

"Is Bilbo gone?" Thorin asked Balin.

"Yes, lad he left." Balin said.

"Good, we should start on the restoration." Thorin said. A part of him wanted Bilbo back but he had betrayed his trust and he could never forget nor forgive that.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Life moved on Bilbo raised his nephew always making sure that he knew what was important. He never married and always helped those he could. He broke down when he heard the King Under the Mountain had married, but he expected that Thorin needed more heirs prove that the line of Durin was strong. He did get a letter from Bofur and Kili who would talk to him ignoring Thorin's orders.

"Uncle Bilbo, you know people are beginning to think you odd." Frodo told him one night.

"Is that so, they always did."

"They said you have tunnels here made of gold." Frodo said with a smile.

"Ha, you and I both know gold is not everything my boy." Bilbo told him.

"What are you writing?"

"It's not ready."

#

In Erebor the Kingdom was thriving and on occasions Thorin's mind would go to the Hobbit. He wrote a letter resigning the banishment but he burned it and focused on his own family and he wondered if Bilbo had gotten married as well. He felt a little angry at that, that he would forget them so easily.

"You could just go see him." Kili told him.

"He's a traitor." Thorin told his youngest nephew.

"You know that he is not, you don't look very happy Uncle Thorin with your wife."

"I am happy just like you will be when you marry."

"I will marry for love not out of duty." Kili assured him and Thorin believed him, he knew that Kili would only be the she-elf. Unlike him, who couldn't be with his Hobbit?

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Bilbo lived in Rivendell and he was truly happy, he had left Bag End to Frodo and he didn't have to think anymore. He had finished the book, sometimes though sadness would creep in and he would remember when the dwarves had been here. Lord Elrond always knew and would try to make it better, all the elves tried keeping his mind elsewhere and he was always thankful. The peace was broken, when Frodo had come injured.

"Are you sure you want to give me these?" Frodo asked about Sting and the Mithril shirt.

"Yes, you will need them."

"Have you thought of sending him a letter?"

"No, I think I made my peace him, I was really angry for some time, but I meant what I said to Thranduil, I wish Thorin all the happiness in the world."

#

Gloin was the one to inform Thorin of Bilbo's change of place

"He's living in Rivendell." Gloin told him. "His nephew is taking the ring to Mount Doom; my Gimli is going with him."

"Bilbo is he alright?" Thorin asked.

"You could go see him."

"No." Thorin told him. This was the first time in years that it happened. Most didn't try anymore to bring up Bilbo because they knew it was a sore spot for the King. Sometimes they wonder what would be different if Bilbo had stayed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Bilbo is leaving to the Undying Lands!" Gimli told Thorin. Thorin looked up and didn't say anything, the other were sad to know that their friend was leaving.

#

Sam looked at a pony and at first believed it was Gimli.

"Hey Gimli, your la…" Pippin began. The Dwarf they saw was not Gimli.

"Where you looking for Mr. Bilbo?" Sam asked he seemed similar to a painting Bilbo had. Thorin looked at the Hobbits who seem to have been crying.

"Yes."

"Sorry, you late he and Frodo left already." Merry told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin had gotten his memory back and he was going to look for Bilbo. He had gotten another chance to be with him, he had so sure he wouldn't make that same mistake.

"Oh, excuse me." Thorin turned to look at the man, in a jumper who looked exactly like Bilbo except he didn't have curly hair anymore and large hobbit feet.

"It's alright…hey do..." Thorin began and Bilbo looked up at him with those blue eyes different from his Bilbo.

"John." They both looked up to the curly hair man standing there.

"Sorry, what is it Sherlock?'

"Hamish wishes to know about…."

"Papa I want to know about the planets…Daddy says he deleted it." the little boy Thorin could see was a mixture of both John and Sherlock, Hamish, Thorin noticed had the same curly hair as his Daddy but the blue eyes of his Papa.

"I'll explain it right now, Hamish." John said with a smile. "Sorry about my husband, you wanted to ask me something?" John noticed the man and he seemed familiar, he didn't know from where.

"Just you have a wonderful family."

"Thank-you, I wish you all the happiness in the world." John didn't know why he said that but smiled at the man and walked over to Sherlock, who got a little possessive and gave him a kiss. Hamish just smile. Thorin watched as the family left and he walked away, Sherlock turned back to look at him as if saying that the family could have been his if he had not let pride in his way, it seemed Bilbo had been given the chance to be happy.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I told you guys, this came out of nowhere but it wouldn't stop coming into my mind until I wrote it down. So don't forget to review.**


End file.
